Kurama's Scavanger Hunt
by smileyjill2002
Summary: This is a scavanger hunt. You must read the story by following the number order, not top to bottom. Otherwise you will get lost.


(1) That is odd, Shizuru not being here. She is usually in the apartment when I come home from work at the university. Well she maybe at her mother's, picking up Saito now. Wait a minute what is this note on the kitchen table.  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Happy 25th Birthday to you. Hope you are having a good day. I have a surprise for you. Read this first question here and go to the toy store to find a cabbage patch.  
  
What is the name of the series that you, my darling, and I, Shizuru, come from?  
(2) Witch Hunter Robin (8) Inu Yasha (10) Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
(2) Black Magic won't work here. Disappear to 1 and try again.  
  
(3) I should know Hiei has three eyes. Hell I have known him for 200 years. I sit myself on a barstool in the bar, as Shizuru suggested. "Hey Barkeep, have you got green tea on tap for me?" "Aw it's you Mr. Minamino. Yes, your wife has told me to give you a bottle of green tea." He slides across the counter a bottle all right, a pink baby bottle. "Oh real funny, Bartender." I unscrew the nipple lid and drink the tea. As I was finishing the tea I notice a slip of paper wrapped in clear plastic. Written on the paper was this:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Please after you finish your drink, go to the library and look for something that babies would read. Also answer this question:  
  
Name the 4 main characters of this anime series, Yu Yu Hakusho.  
(16) Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo  
(17) Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Shishio  
(6) Yusuke, my brother (Kazuma), Hiei, and you (Kurama)  
  
(4) You know Shizuru, when she has to go, she will find any place to sit down. One time our toilet was clogged, so she used the bathroom sink. Oh well so I arrive at the bakery for the pink cupcake. There it is on the counter. Stuck inside the cake is a note. It reads:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Please go to the Hallmark store and pick up a round pink object filled with air. While you are at it answer me this:  
  
What is the name of the voice actor who plays the red-haired man? (Wow that's me)  
(11) Chuck Huber (9) Justin Cook (20) John Burgmeier  
  
(5) Is that the number of eyes Hiei has? Please return to 10.  
  
(6) I have been fighting along side these guys through everything. My very best friends. I should know their names. Anyways, I walk into the library next to the junior high and meet up with the librarian. "Ma'am, where can I find this book of babies?" She looks up at me. "Mrs. Minamino told me you were coming, she requested you take this book." I read the cover, the title of the book reads: "Daddy Loves Me." On the cover, there is a baby playing with his father's chin. Inside the front cover is a message. It reads:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Please go to the nurse's station and bring me a box of crispy, unleavened bread. I can't eat anything else, otherwise I would get sick. Meantime here is a question:  
  
Name for me the members of Team Toguro.  
(18) Karasu, Bui, Ani, Otouto  
(12) Yomi, Mukuro, Raizen, Toushin  
  
(7) Did you know that Jin was using the men's room before the start of the fight? And Baka didn't have to go at all. Go back to 14 and try again.  
  
(8) I know you want to see Kikyo reincarnated. However now is not the place. Please reincarnate this answer back to 1.  
  
(9) Gaah, blasted in the butt by the spirit detective's rei-gun. Go get yourself healed back at 4.  
  
(10) That was easy, got the first question right. As I walk into the toy store, there I see on the glassy top of the checkout counter a Cabbage Patch doll with long red hair like mine, wearing a pink and white plaid dress. Pinned to the bodice of the dress is a note that reads:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
You solved the first question without problems. Here is another. Go to the bar and order your favorite drink in a bottle. Before that answer this.  
  
Go to the paragraph number that is the same number of eyes as Hiei has. (3) (5) (19)  
  
(11) Boy did you get burned! Better go back to 16 before Hiei kills you with his katana.  
  
(12) Who is this bunch? If you don't know them from season 2 (because maybe they are from season 4) then go back to 6.  
  
(13) Well now, I see you wet your pants over this wrong answer. Go back to 18 and change into some dryer clothes.  
  
(14) I should know Yusuke's mother's name by now. Shiz was right that was easy. Good thing too because I really have to go. I waste no time heading to the men's room. I spot the item on the sink counter, but literally have no time to deal with it. I am making a beeline for the closest urinal. I unzip my pants in just the nick of time. Instantly, I start to pee. As I was going, I begin to start piecing together some of the clues from the items I have collected so far. First there is the doll I found in the toy store, next was the baby bottle filled with tea, then I saw a baby book in the library, and finally a box of crackers. The note in the book did say she was not feeling well, and that was all she can eat. I have this feeling something is going to happen. I can't put my finger on it but it looks to me there might be a baby coming, sometime in the near future. As I flushed the urinal and zipped up my pants, I head over to the sink, where that object I saw earlier. Upon closer look it is a diaper. I figured that. In the front of the diaper is another note. It reads:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Do you feel better now? Hey when you gotta go, you gotta go. Speaking of which who during the team Masho fight had to go pee?  
(15) Botan and Koto  
(4) Keiko and me (Shizuru)  
(7) Jin and Baka Oh, before I forget, please stop by the bakery and get yourself a pink miniature sweet bread.  
  
(15) Koto always uses the little vixen's room, but she didn't have to go this time. As for Botan, she went long after this match ended. Go back to 14.  
  
(16) What is this the feudal era of Japan? Go back to 3.  
  
(17) As much as I like good Samurai action, X does not mark the spot. Go back to 3.  
  
(18) As Botan would say, "Bingo." Damn I can still remember that fight with Karasu. He may have won the match, but he died in doing so. Oh man I wish I didn't have that tea earlier. I have to go to the bathroom. That is the one problem about tea, you drink it and about an hour and a half later, you have to pee. I reach the doorway in the nurse's station in the junior high. Upon the table in the station, there is a box of crackers. On the crackers there is a note. Hurriedly I read, as I press my legs together:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Go into the men's room for me and pick up the object that a baby child would go in. I will make this question quick and easy, because I know by now you have to go.  
  
Unscramble this name: Katsou  
(14) Atsuko  
(13) Katsume  
  
(19) That is way too many eyes for Hiei. If he had that many, then he would really look like an alien. Go back to 10.  
  
(20) Hey I should know what I sound like. I know my own voice. In the card store, I find a pink balloon. Tied to its ribbon tail is a note, which reads:  
  
Dear Shuu,  
Would you do me a favor and go to my parents' house and pick up the card on the mantel with a sign like a cross? And answer this for me:  
  
What manner of animal spirit are you, Shuuichii? Are you a:  
(21) Cat (22) Dog (23) Fox  
  
(21) Meow, a cat I ain't. Go back to 20.  
  
(22) Ruff day, wrong answer. A dog hunted me once, back in my youko days. Go back to 20, though.  
  
(23) A silver, four-tailed youko fox, to be exact. I see the fireplace and oh what is that? It is a test strip. She said a sign like a cross. There is one on there all right. I am more than certain what this present is I have coming. I find a yellow sticky note on the test strip. It reads: Have you figured out what my gift for you is? If yes please come to Genkai's Temple.  
  
I arrive upon the mountain where the temple sits. Right on the front steps is my lovely, and intelligent wife, Shizuru. "Shiz, are you serious? You are going to have another baby?" I hug her as tight as I can. I can't believe it when she tells me it will be a girl. 


End file.
